All in one
by Lilybug85
Summary: Kurt Hummel is hybrid.His mother was injected with a special serum when she was pregnant with him that made him very special. The Avengers think so also, but what happens when S.H.E.I.L.D finds out? How will the Avengers react to Tony's little secret?
1. Getting Kurt

Chapter 1: getting Kurt ~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurt was silently going over his physics notes when a loud thunder snapped him out of his were loud voices in the hallway, arguing it seemed, but when his name was mentioned his classmates turned to him. ran in a dead sprint in the room and panicked, he locked the door and returned to his desk,looking spooked.A loud pounding came on the door, before anyone could stop it the thin wood splintered and laid into a pile. A figure emerged from the doorway and everyone gasped. There standing in the now empty doorway stood Ms. Natasha Romonoff a.k.a Black Widow. "You," she started looking at Kurt. She grabbed him and in one smooth motion kicked him across the face and dragged his unconscious body to the front of the classroom. She stared directly at and began speaking. "Don't worry Sir, we'll return him to you in a few weeks." She turned on her heel and slung Kurt over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Natasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tony wasn't kidding when he said she would need help to carry this boy. Luckily she brought Steve for that. She wondered what Tony wanted with this boy and why she needed to make a scene. He was interesting to look at, he had bright blue eyes that resembled the tesseract and dark hair like Bruce and Tony's with traces of vibrant red like herself , he was lean yet muscular (it had taken a lot of effort to knock him out, he can certainly take punch) , his hair was wavy like hers, yet falling over his eyes like Steve's, he had bulging muscles like Thor and Loki's cheekbones.

~~~~~~~~~~Tony's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He was pacing across the lobby of the STARK Tower in New York worrying. "Maybe they failed and are returning empty handed, or maybe they were intercepted and-". His train of thought was interrupted when Tasha and Steve burst through the door carrying Kurt in their rushed over and helped them get Kurt onto the elevator. "So, Tony," Natasha started , "Why did we kidnap the kid?" Tony looked at a lost for words and Natasha becoming more and more suspicious of Tony's obsession with this boy."Um...it's a project of mine that I will explain once everyone gets here and the boy regains consciousness ." Natasha shook her head and Steve tripped over a cord and fell on the coffee table,breaking it.

~~~~~~~~~~~Bruce's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Himself,Thor and Clint were out patrolling the city, and were returning through the lobby when they heard crashing from upstairs and ran into Tony's living area where a strange boy was unconscious on the couch.


	2. The Project

This is my first story, so I need to know if it sucks or not. Please review so I know what you guys think of it . If you have any suggestions about what should happen next let me know. :P :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Steve's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " What was that crashing sound and who the hell is that?" said all at once and looked curiously at Tony who was fretting over the boy with Natasha over how she knocked him out. "Hello? Earth to Tony!" Bruce repeated. "Sorry, he is that project I said I was working on." "What project?" Steve thought aloud,"Why wasn't I informed?" "I know you have a lot of questions," Tony started, "so I'll start at the beginning." He passed out files marked"Top Secret" across the front. As Steve opened his he read it calmly and gasped.

" This boy's mother was Elizabeth Jane Barton, after marriage it was Elizabeth Jane Hummel," Clint grew very pale and put a hand out to steady himself. "when she was pregnant with Kurt, she grew very sick and to keep her from dying, I may done something to keep her alive. We were very close,so to save her from death,I gave the doctors this serum," He held up a bottle," to inject into her blood stream so she would live...but the serum was a mixture of all of our DNA and the baby was fine except Elizabeth died of cancer eight years later..." Tony finished.

As Steve processed this a realization dawned on him: this kid had his super powers, he was part demigod , he was a genius, and he must be stealthy as hell. "Tony, what the hell were you thinking?" Steve yelled."This kid is dangerous!" Steve paced back and forth leaving dents in the floor. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes," Where am I?" Everyone in the room's heads snapped up and looked at the confused kid on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~ He heard voices through the trembling darkness."Tony, what the hell were you thinking?"boomed a loud voice,"This kid is dangerous!" Could that man possibly be talking about him? He was just a teenage boy,how dangerous could he be? He finally gained enough energy to open his eyes and light poured in. He glanced around he was in a room with six people, one of which he recognized as his kidnapper: Natasha Romonoff. Then he realized the six people were the Avengers team... Holy crap... "Where am I?" He asked.

All heads snapped up and stared at him,you could hear a pin drop. Tony was the first to recover, "You're in STARK Tower, welcome to my humble abode. I'm Tony Stark." He hesitantly reach up and shook his hand."What an introduction..." Kurt muttered. " Can I ask why I was kidnapped?" "That one is all yours Tony. I'm going to go make dinner." Bruce called as left the room. After that they all filed out until Tony and Kurt were the only ones left in the room. "Sellouts!" Tony called after them."Alright kid you might want to sit down,this could take awhile."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ As she followed Steve out of the room, she silently wished Kurt luck in accepting Tony's reply. After about thirty minutes, both of them emerged from the room. Kurt, looking like he'd seen a ghost and Tony looking like someone kicked his puppy. "So it's true... I'm related to all of you?" Kurt whispered. "Yes," Steve replied. Tony snapping out of his trance, said,"Well, good luck kid! Your floor is fourth from the top. Training starts tomorrow."


	3. Training

Please review if you guys have any ideas. :) . This chapter has training for Kurt, so you get a glimpse of what he can do. :P. Enjoy! :D. The chapter starts with a dream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As the ambulance drives away, the sirens can be heard fading in the distance. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" "He's just a kid!" yelled Burt , " He's my son! You can't just take him away!" Screams echoing in the distance.

Kurt bolted straight out of bed, a cold sweat working its way down his back. Steve burst in the room. "Are you okay? I heard screaming." "Nightmare." Kurt replied. Steve walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He held Kurt as empty sobs wracked through his body. They both held each other as they both cried,both for very different reasons. Steve jolted awake, only to realize he had cried himself to sleep that night and was curled up with Kurt on his bed. As he carefully removed himself without waking Kurt he glanced at the clock. It read 7:30. Damn, he was too late for his early morning jog. Tony walked in took one look at Steve and chuckled, "You and Sport over there were pretty cute curled up in there." He held up a photo of the two of them so Steve could see and dashed out of the room.

He sighed and poured himself some coffee, not realizing that Natasha was sneaking up behind him. "Hi." She suddenly appeared beside him and he jumped, hitting his head on the chandelier. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Nope. By the way, you have first training session with Kurt." She replied grabbing a roll and biting into it, disappearing a second later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he proceeded to the gym to set up today's training, he heard crashing from the gym and bolted into a dead he arrived, he realized it was no threat. Just Kurt trying to get into the supply closet. "Hey," he said. "Did you want to get the stuff out?" "No, but see if you can lift the punching bags from the corner." Steve watched in amazement as Kurt effortlessly tossed two punching bags over each shoulder and hooked them up outside the supply room. "Go ahead, punch away. Show me what you can do kid." Steve offered. Kurt started out slow, but then he got faster and faster until one punch hit the bag with such brute force it ripped off the hook and straight through the wall. "Damn." He whistled. "Good job. Now lets move on to other exercises."

He led Kurt through a series of tests depicting his strength, flexibility, endurance, and other 'powers'. By the end of training, they were testing each other. Kurt picked up speed and leapt at the ceiling and hit the . "Ha!" Kurt called, out of breath, " I beat you by 5 ft. " Steve walked over and ruffled his hair " Good job, I'd say we're done for the day." They walked arm in arm to the kitchen. "So, how'd training go? I'm assuming it went well if Steve's out of breath." Steve chuckled, " He's doing great, I'm impressed. I'm going to go catch my breath."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's exhausted, that's saying the least. He lifted a one bottle to his lips and allowed the water to flow into his mouth. When he pulled back he realized, he drank the whole thing. Better sneak away before Tasha sees me... He thought. Whoops , too late. "Hi Tasha." He said sheepishly, "Hi," she responds, eyeing him suspiciously, " Did you drink that whole thing?" He looks down at the floor, he daringly looks up and sees Tasha staring down at him. "Would I be in trouble if I did?" He asks half heartedly. She turns and walks away apparently having heard all that she needed to hear.

He walks down the long corridor in search of Tony, but what he finds is only half of what he's looking for. He leans in the doorway, peaking in the lab, where Tony was talking Fury. "-he killed thirteen people last week, this guy is dangerous. He needs to be taken out before anymore lives are lost." Fury argues . "Okay, but what about the kid?" Tony asks. " He goes with you." "But think about the risks, he could get himself seriously injured... Or killed." "Tony just get him ready, your facing him tomorrow. "


	4. The Warbler

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tony and Fury turned to leave and spotted me, Tony startled, said,"Oh shit." He moves toward me and I bolt out of the room in a dead sprint. He follows and Tasha looks up in confusion and Tony mouths "stop him!" Tasha and Tony are chasing me now and Tasha grabs me and I panic. She pressed me against the wall and Tony started to speak,"Look I can explain. Fury and I were just discussing a mission, I was going to tell you, I just didn't want you to overhear." "A mission?" Tasha asked, wondering if she'd heard him right, "Yes, a mission, I was going to tell you guys...eventually."

After Tony gathered us, me and the rest of the team, in the meeting room. "I suppose you want to know why your all here, not including the obnoxious redhead and the kid. Seeing as they found out already." Tony began,"We've been assigned a mission, there's a new villain that's causing chaos and he's already killed eighteen civilians. He calls himself "The Warbler". He's said to make an appearance tomorrow at the town assembly, we are ordered to take him out before anymore people are harmed. If you have any questions, ask them later I'm tired and going to bed." He stood up and walked out of the room, coward. I went to my own room, I have a lot of questions for the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, I put on my suit and go off in search of the others. Kurt is in the kitchen making some sort of healthful crap, Steve and the others are eating what looks like turkey bacon, eggs, and whole wheat toast, Kurt must've made it, he's the only one that can cook."So after your finished stuffing our faces, I suggest you guys suit up. The town meeting is in an hour and a half, and we don't know what we're dealing with, so lets get a move on. Kurt, I made you a suit, follow me." He chased after me as I headed down to the lab.

I made him an orange spandex suit with designs I incorporated from his outfits. He gasped when he saw it and his expression said it all. "I love it! Did you really make this?" "I made it for you... I knew eventually you would need it, and I didn't think you'd gain weight judging by all that health crap your eating." He ran up and hugged me, I felt a strange tie or connection to this boy and immediately hugged back, I have never felt this way with anyone. I felt pride, without me he wouldn't exist. I began to feel protective of him, "Why don't you put it on?" I asked. He smiled really big and ran to the bathroom to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After we were all changed, we left for the town meeting. I was feeling nervous because this was my first mission and I don't want to screw it up. Bruce must've noticed my anxiety and placed a hand on my shoulder protectively,"Don't worry," he assured, "you'll do fine. I believe in you." I sighed in relief as we made our way there, The Warbler was already in town square holding the mayor over the side of a building. "Oh, hello Avengers, I heard you had a new member and I just had to see for myself." He snickers. "What do you want?" Tony asks, "I want to speak with your new hero, alone. He has something that belongs to me, I need it back." "Okay," Tony agrees. I ran up the steps of the building to the lobby elevator and took it up to the top floor. After I pass through a door marked Roof Access, he stood there smiling, and let go of the mayor.

I rushed to the edge as fast as I could, but Tony had already swooped in and saved her. He was a lot shorter than I thought, wearing a blue mask and a blue and black full body suit with a utility belt and some sort of guard on his arm. "So," I started, "lets get this over with...what did you want?" "To talk to you." "So I have nothing of yours?" "I needed you, alone..." "Why?" "I need to know what kind if hero you are. Are you the selfless type? The type to help only when it suits them? Tell me, Kurt who are you?" I stood there shocked, he knew me? Who I am? "What do you mean?" "What use are you to the Avengers team?" "Who says you need to know?" "Me." He grabbed me and kissed me, I felt fireworks and sparks like never before, without knowing it I kissed him back. I quickly composed myself and pushed him off. I stood there panting and he stared into my eyes and I immediately looked away, feeling uneasy. "Did you find out what you needed to know?" I asked. "Yes." He said. The police burst threw the door and yelled, "Freeze!" He grabbed and before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, he whispered seductively,"I will find you again." I shivered, his minty breath crawling down my back long after he left.


	5. The Perfect Heist

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was incredible. Wait, incredible? He's the villain, he probably meant nothing by it. He's just toying with my emotions, so I get distracted. The worst thing is that it worked, I thought about him constantly. "Hey," Tony suddenly appeared behind me. "Where'd he go?" "Don't know, he disappeared. It's been a few days, can't you just get over the fact that we didn't catch him?" I must've answered too quickly because he eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't know anything?" "Yes I'm sure! Are you accusing me of treason?!" "I don't know but, you sure took your sweet time up on the roof."

At this point we were screaming at each other, both of us knew this showdown wasn't going to end well, but we were both too stubborn and too proud to stop now. Steve walked in and practically suffocated at the amount of tension in the room. As soon as the, oblivious at the moment, Steve assessed the situation he immediately attempted to cool us down."Woah, calm down. If you don't I'll have to bring Tasha into this." We sighed and gave up. The last time Tasha got involved, Tony ended up in a body cast. I healed long before that was necessary, but it still hurt like hell.

~~~~~~~~~~Tony's POV~~~~~~~~~~ There's something off about him, what could the Warbler possibly have done to make him that out of line? As the week dragged on, Tony noticed it more and more. Kurt was definitely distracted, he even mix-matched his clothes and wore his vest inside-out one day. He was going to find out what had happened and fix it before things get even more out of control.

~~~~~~~~~The Warbler's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ The kiss worked its magic, the boy blushed and looked flustered. But even he, the Warbler, had felt a spark. Not possible. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He has to see Kurt again, a major crime would be enough to capture the Avengers' attention. Then he would see that boy again, he could almost envision those bright, bold blue eyes and flawless porcelain skin. What kind of supervillain was he? One whose gone soft? Whose weakened by a boy? Not just any boy, just Kurt. "Oh, God." He muttered. Not this dilution again, he'd been hurt once and it wasn't going to happen again because of his own stupidity. But he still needed to see him, just for clarification. He needed the perfect heist, but what could possibly top his last crime? ~~~~~~~~~~~Steve's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ The phone went off right next to his face, he groggily answered, "Hello?" "Hi, you must be Steve Rodgers. This is agent Coulson, there's been a robbery at the White House. We suspect its the Warbler, but we need to capture him first." "We're on it." He clicks his cellphone shut and runs to Tony's lab. "Tony, we have a situation!"

~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ We head out to capture this guy, again. Hopefully we're successful this time. I can't bear to look into those beautiful hazel eyes and not lose himself in them. I wonder if he felt the spark too, that way, at least I've been losing my mind for a reason. Once they reached the White House to investigate, in costume of course, they looked over the scene. The Warbler was pretty talented, not just any stealthy human being could break into the most guarded place in the US and make it out unscathed. In the middle of the room was a yellow feather. He inspected it, the tip was covered in black ink, no trace of fingerprints. There was a single piece of parchment on the desk, it read;

Dearest Avengers, if you want those files back, you will have to pry it from my cold, clawed grasp, and Kurt listen closely. I have your father and brother at close reach, it would be too hard to slip some arsenic into your father's everyday lunch of bologna and cheese sandwiches or lace your brother's girlfriend's lipgloss with poison to kill both of them next time they kiss. So you will do everything I say or you may lose everything through one mistake.

Love,

the Warbler

"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him." I seethed. No one threatens my family. The others noticed my fury and Steve tried to calm me down while Tony snatched the note. "There's an address stamped on the back, maybe we can trace it?" Natasha noted. It can't be this easy, it was never this easy...

When we reached the address, it looked like a simple cottage by the sea. But I know better. I took a few steps inside and stepped on a floorboard that creaked loudly and gave way underneath me. I felt like I was floating and darkness came when the impact took me below.


	6. Whose the Real Bad Guy Here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the darkness dissipated, a dull throbbing in his head awoke Kurt as his vision cleared. The memories suddenly came flowing back. Him waking up to a set of guards and being taken to a figure that came to a decision which he is assuming led to him being thrown in the cell. He felt grimy, his skin suffering from lack of moisturizer and the damp rotting atmosphere in the prison that held him.

A small frightened girl scrambled out of the shadows and slid him a pail of water and a wooden plate with bread and an apple. How appropriate that I'm treated like a criminal. He thought sarcastically, He narrowed his eyes at the small girl, "Who are you?" He asked, "T-T-Tina," she stuttered, and her dirty face came into view and she was Asian, probably an illegal slave or poor girl kidnapped to fit the pleasures of these tyrants. "I'm Kurt, where are we?" I answered, she looked thoughtful and the fear almost completely evaporated. "We're in The Warbler's lair, he captured me and burned down our house and I-I-I'm alone." "Not if we stick together, I've dealt with the Warbler before. In fact that's why I'm here now. Go, get something sharp and pointed enough to help me pick the lock. We'll talk about escape plans later." She fled instantly and caused enough racket for the guards outside the jail to check out the source.

They walked around the corner and jogged down the immense hallway to investigate. Tina ducked through the unguarded passageway and picked the locked with two rusty nails. It clicked and swung open, Kurt and Tina crept along the wall until they reached The Warbler's secret chambers. Kurt gave the signal for Tina to stay back and be the look out. He climbed up the banister and snaked along the rafters and dropped down into the room.

There a desk covered with newspaper clippings about their rivalries and his previous achievements. There was a king-sized bed with a red, silk banners and a chest at the foot of the mattress. He trotted over to it and lifted the lid, he was sifting through the mounds of coins and various objects, when he came across a letter that had his name on it. He went to open it when Tina burst through the door and tackled me to the ground under the bed. Before I could question her, The Warbler ran through the open door and examined the room. He knelt in front of the chest and noticed the letter was missing. Crap, I'm screwed. Kurt thought, The Warbler was on his hands and knees crawling around looking for the scrap of paper Kurt held in his hand.

Kurt held his breath as The Warbler ducked his head under the bed and snatched the letter easily out of Kurt's surprised and unsure grasp. He smiled, Did you really think you could escape me that easy?" Kurt and Tina scrambled out from under the bed. The Warbler gave the gesture and Tina was grabbed by the angry dungeon guards we tricked. "Take her to the dungeon." He commanded, bored by the situation. "Wait!" Kurt grabbed his arm,"Don't take her, I'll do anything you ask. She didn't do anything wrong." He pleaded, The Warbler smiled mischievously, "I'll think of something." Tina was released and sent back to the servant's quarters."now about that agreement, he lunged forward and kissed him, again. Kurt was breathless and kissed him back, suddenly the room got heated and while their tongues rubbed against each other, Kurt thought,"I should stop. I should run out right now. I should -" Blaine took his shirt off and his train of thought stopped and "Fuck it." he thought. He pressed The Warbler against the wall and kissed him deeply. "Is this the deal you were hoping for Warbler?" He asked between kisses. "Call me Blaine, Kurt." He pushed Kurt on the bed and neither of them heard Tina's scream through the night or the phone ring that could've saved their lives, they were oblivious to everything but the way their bodies fit together perfectly and the breath of each other's name on their lips.


End file.
